The issue of controlling access has already been addressed extensively as regards technique, especially with reference to the need to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining entry to given workplaces, research centers, public offices and the like.
Solutions thereto are quite varied. One of the most widely applied solution consists in using cards or badges to be inserted into detection devices for selectively controlling the opening of barriers preventing access to controlled areas. Such cards or badges can also be configured as contactless smart cards able to dialogue with the detection devices to which they are shown. These solutions do not generally provide automatic detection as this is performed by the effect of a positive action of the card or badge holder.
In the field of telecommunication systems has been proposed by European Publication EP-A-0641137 a method for restricting the use of mobile terminals to predetermined areas of a telecommunication system. The known method requires storing in the mobile terminals a list of the predetermined areas wherein it is possible to use said mobile terminals.
Moreover, in the same field, European Publication EP-A-0891110 discloses a method for preventing the use of mobile terminals inside predetermined areas of a telecommunication system. Such a method is directed to impede the use of any mobile terminal inside the predetermined areas, without controlling and/or authorizing the access of determined mobile terminals inside the predetermined areas.